Anphillia Genesis
}} |} Anphillia Genesis is currently the biggest Anphillia spin-off Neverwinter Nights module. There are many different versions of the popular Module Anphillia. Anphillia was original created by Vico and Eyesolated. There is currently no official Anphillia on Neverwinter Nights 1. But there is a project for Neverwinter Nights 2. Anphillia Genesis stands out in way that it has a strong focus on balance between all Classes, Skills and Feats. This is achieved by custom Scripts and in some cases Overrides. There Module is a Good versus Evil Module. That means some Classes are limited to one Faction. Unlike Hakpaks (Hak packs), Overrides are not required to log onto the Server. Overrides uses 2DAs to modify the game data. Most 2DA are serverwide - that means it doesn't requires any downloads from the user. The new and added Spells to the various Classes have a strong emphasise on being either powerful offensive Spells or Buff Spells. The new and expanded shapes for the Shifters are very focused one specific trait, such as Hideing or Damage resistance against various types of damage. These balance attempts requires that some of the D&D rules are bend and broken. The PvP presence is high and a big part of this Module. But it claims to be a Roleplay Module first and foremost. Anphillia Genesis does not need a DM presence with many Persistant Quests to offer. DMs have a lot of powerful Functions at their disposal, which allows them to Dynamically change almost anything on a PC or NPC without the use of Leto or other Character altering softwares. All these changes to Anphillia Genesis are credited to TheMothMan, which seems to be one person and not a team as in most Module projects. As of yet there is no public release of this spin-off Module. Synopsis Anphillia Genesis takes place in the Forgotten Realms universe. It's set on a small island called Anphillia that is the home to three small factions - Axfell, Cleaven and Ranzington. Only two factions are selectable by the player, Axfell and Cleaven. Axfells has their fort in the northeast side of the island. It houses PC's and NPCs of Evil Alignments. Cleavens has their fort in the northwest side of the island. It houses PC's and NPCs of Good Alignments. Ranzington, the third Faction which is not playable by PCs, is located on the south side of Anphillia. They are of a Neutral Alignment. The island itself is noticeably smaller in size than the original Anphillia but holds many caves and dungeons to explore. The mobs are strong and plentiful and death by their hands is not uncommon. Anphillia Genesis is an unforgiving and harsh place. Anphillia Genesis takes place a long time after the war begun between the Axfells and the Cleavens. The war has been raging across the entire island for many years and there is little to none curtesy between any of the three Factions. All so often the alarm sounds and one Faction is attacking the other. War is a way of life on Anphillia Genesis. Connecting Anphillia Genesis can be found in Roleplay room in Gamespy and the IP changes often. No password requirements for PCs. External links * Moth's Anphillia: Anphillia Genesis ** Anphillia Genesis Map Category:Gameworlds